Leon and Ashley
by scotchietape19
Summary: Leon and Ashley are stuck in a castle full of zombies. What will happen when Ashley gets friendly? o3o. Im not good at discriptions, just read it lol. Top Leon and Ashley story on dA ! Rated T for fluff.


It was very rainy outside the castle where Leon and Ashley were hiding in. 'It's so hard not to look at Ashley while she was sleeping'. He thought to himself. Leon had an uncontrollable urge to be near Ashley all the time and to protect her from everything Salazar threw at them. Her short blonde locks hung perfectly down her pale white cheeks and her frosty pink lips and gorgeous brown eyes were no exception, they seemed to be one of an angle's. No wonder she got kidnapped.

Leon had a tendency to keep loading and reloading his gun when he was nervous. He had nothing else constructive to do anyways, other than look at her, if you could call that constructive. She was around his age, twenty-one or so, and about as tall as him too, she was slim and all the boys loved her, not only for her looks and sweet personality, but because she was also the president of the United States' daughter.

It was quite quiet other then the rain tapping at the cave entrance, and the thunder rocking the sky above. It put Leon in a romantic mood. Rain always did, but his job was to ensure her safety, not be her boyfriend. I'll be damned if those freak zombies think they can get a hold of her. 'He though as he watched her sleep. Her hands were rested on her chest as she slowly and quietly inhaled, turned over, and fell on her side.

'Now that I think about it,' He thought, 'her hair is sort of a mess… it has knots and blood and dirt in it…but then again so does mine.' He laughed to himself. Leon had a darker blonde hair then her, kind of a dirty blonde, while hers was a beautiful golden color but so worn down from dirt, mud, running through forests, and who knows what else. He had a sudden urge to be near her after thinking about her, so he crawled over to where she was laying, and gently stroked her head like she was a kitten. 'She reminds me of one' he thought 'so gentle, she wouldn't hurt a fly… and so vulnerable' he continued to think as his ice blue eyes softened. 'Damnit why does she have to be so vulnerable, it's so attractive.' He cursed to himself.

Leon shook his head; lousing his mind in romance wouldn't help in the future, and if they were to make it out alive, he would have to get his head out of the clouds, but it was so hard to do so when she was wearing a short skirt. He stopped stroking her and stood up, causing her to wake up a little confused. "Leon?" she said lightly. He sat down across the room and smiled a bit, "Yeah?" "Where are you going?" "No wheres, not to worry." He said continuing to smile and motioning her to go back to sleep but she was always one to do what she wanted. She straightened out her green plaid skirt and light orange sweater then stretched for a while.

After she was done, she tippy toed over to Leon making sure not to cause any noise, or else she might provoke one of the four Garrador that roamed the castle. Sitting beside Leon, she yawned and gave him a sweet look as if to say you're kind of cute which sent sparks of what felt like electricity through this body. The look seemed to tell him that she was interested in him, a possibility he never dreamed of actually happening in a million years. She…SHE was the presidents only daughter! Why would she give him another glance?

"Leon?" she uttered in a hushed tone. "Yes?" he whispered back to her. "I was wondering…what happened in Raccoon City? Was it as bad as this? Or worse…?"

Raccoon City. Hell on earth. Terror and dementia around every corner. Panic and horror. If there was ever a way to describe that damn city, this was it. The living dead roamed the streets. Some without heads, some without arms, but the sickest part was that they were all innocent people infected by a biological accident caused by Umbrella, the corporation who made the G Virus. I barely made it out of that hell hole alive. The president ordered for the city to be sterilized while I, Ada Wong, Chris Redfield Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, and a little blonde girl named Sherry were still in the city, along with other members from the Alpha team and Bravo team, and an escape convict from prison, Billy Coen. Luckily we made it to an escape helicopter where we were picked up by our friends from the Bravo team. Shortly afterwards, Raccoon City was destroyed and there was no living breathing thing left.

Ashley shook Leon firmly and he snapped out of his nightmare. "Oh right, Raccoon City, well, let's just say, their different, but they're both horrible and a girl as sweet as you shouldn't have to see this kind of thing." He smirked. Ashley was used to getting complements, but his seemed sincere, and he seemed to always know what to say at the right time. She simply scotched close to him and gave him a big hug.

His mouth raised into a warm smile as he felt his body tingle all over the place at her touch. He returned the hug and then they both sat up. There was a long silence that seemed to last an eternity, then Ashley spoke. "Do you think I could sleep on that over there?" she said pointing to a little blood stained bed. "Sure, but are you sure you want to sleep on that?" "Yeah, I'm so tired. Maybe you could remove the sheets for me? It looks like the blood doesn't go that far down." "Sure thing." He said with a little smile and pulled the sheets clean off the bed. She was right, there was no blood mattress, but it looked rather stiff, like it was made of straw so he laid his warm fluffy leather jacket down for her to sleep on. "Here, you can sleep on that, it should be ok until morning." Laying her down she looked up at him weakly, sleepily and the look made his heart hurt. "Are you going to lie down?" she asked innocently and her voice was almost musical. That's when it hit him. Like a punch in the stomach. A pleasurable punch. "I…uh...uh...I…" He was speechless. Shots of pleasure danced in his veins causing him to bite his lip so he wouldn't yip with excitement. "Well?" "I…well ok." He agreed. Mentally punching himself, he tried to convince himself that he would be just fine because they were just sleeping, he wouldn't kiss her, and he couldn't…it not only would be like taking advantage of her, which Leon didn't do to girls, it would be risking his own job.

He approached the bed like a robot, his joints were stiff and he was sweating all over. She moved over to the other side of the bed so he could lie down.

First his back side plopped down causing the bed to shake a little, and then he lowered his torso so that he was directly beside Ashley. "Goodnight." She said faintly, but by the time she had said it he was too distracted so notice what she had said. He had never been this close to Ashley before, and frankly he didn't know if he could hold himself back. His body was still tense after five minutes and Ashley had noticed. 'What if he likes me and he's in the same bed as me?' she pondered for a second, then slightly shook her head in disbelief. 'He can't like me, he's not like that…he wouldn't just fall for a pretty face, he needs smarts, and all I am is a child …' She debated with herself. Minutes that seemed like uneasy hours went by while Leon was sweating a hole through his shirt. 'What if she feels the same way as I do? What do I say! What do I do? It's not like kissing the president's daughter is the best idea right now, but I mean what if she tries to kiss me first? Then what! '

After thinking for awhile he paused for a second just to realize that she was already in a deep slumber, but it didn't seem pleasant, she was groaning and making faint yelping noises. "Ashley?" he said a little worried. "Uhh….mmm...Uhhg…" Is what he got in response. Her feet were slightly kicking as if she were running in her sleep. "Ashley?" he said again, but only got a grumble for an answer. He then tried to nudge her, but it was a failed attempt. She seemed to be stuck in her dream. 'What should I do?' he thought to himself. Suddenly it came to him, if his mind couldn't solve the problem; he might as well try with his body.

Leon inched slowly and carefully towards Ashley, reaching his arms out to grab her waist. As he pulled her into his embrace, she let out a little scream and squirmed, trying to push him as if she was being attacked by an Iron Maiden. "Ashley, Ashley! Calm down it's just me, Leon!" he sacredly hissed at the possibility that something would hear them. She slowly calmed down in the security of his familiar arms and sighed with relief that it was someone who she could trust for once. "Leon?" she asked sluggishly. "I'm here," he said trying to relieve her, "what's wrong? Why were you screaming like that?" he asked, still holding her… _close_. "Oh god Leon;" she started. "I dreamt that I was being hunt down by those horrible men in the black cloaks, they were all screaming and chanting to catch me and slaughter me on the spot!" "Ashley," he said in a stern voice, "no one is ever, EVER going to get you, I promise you that I will protect you with me life if that what it takes; I'm getting you out of here because you have a long and content life you need to live out before you die, so don't you worry about anything getting you, they're going to have to kill me to get to me and I'm not planning to die anytime soon."

What was there for her to say at this point? He cared like she had never known; he would give up his life for hers. Her body guards back in Washington would have done the same, sure, but there was something different about Leon, something she could never explain in words. He just seemed to care in a different way than any other person had ever cared about her.

'Think Ashley think!' she thought to herself but she couldn't come up with anything to say. Moments went by that seemed like hours her still not knowing what to say to his statement.

Finally she spit out a "Thank you." and the closed her mouth fast.

That was all she could come up with. 'Thank you.' She bitterly thought. 'It seemed to shallow, after someone told you they would give up their life for yours, all you can come up with is thank you? God he must hate me' she thought for a moment, then suddenly changed her mind when he pulled her closer to his warm, welcoming body. She instantly felt hot flashes up and down her spine causing her to quickly inhale at the feeling. "L-Leon?" she said bewildered but got no answer accept the sound of his slow breathing.

'Is he sleeping?... No…I don't think he is; he's just not answering m-'"Yes Ashley?" She started sweating bullets at the sound of his husky masculine voice. "I-I umm, what are you doing?" She had always wanted to be close to Leon, but now that she was, frankly, it scared her. "Oh, I'm sorry…" he said tightening up as if he just got hit in the crotch. "You were having a bad dream...and I, I didn't know what to do…"

Leon then loosened his grip on her waist and slid back into the position he was laying in before, hands behind his head and one leg over another. "Oh no, no it's not your fault; I guess this place is just getting to me...don't you ever want to just quit your job and live a normal life?" "Heh, I guess so…but I live for action…and you can't get much more than this." "Ha-ha I guess not." She said smiling.

'He makes me happy…so why can't I just let myself be with him? Well not in that way, but in a sense where we can both be happy…together.'

A while went by and they both got as comfortable as they could get under all the circumstances. "You know Ashley" he slightly laughed as a grin rinsed on his face, "you're kind of cute when you're mad."

He set his hand on hers, and then wiggled his fingers into the middle of her warm hand.

"Is that so? Well you're kind of cute with your scared." "When have I ever been scared?" he said mocking her tone of voice, waiting for her to respond in her own obnoxious way; although nothing came, verbally that is. She snuggled her body close to his and gradually fell sound asleep.


End file.
